


5 Year Reunion

by eeveepacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini
Summary: The five year high school graduation of the Class of 2013 reveals all types of new dynamics as well as possible new beginnings for the graduates as they navigate revisiting their high school years in their early twenties. Jake/Imogen polyamorous relationship, will feature Eli, Katie, Fiona and Bianca as well as other grads.
Relationships: Fiona Coyne/Imogen Moreno, Imogen Moreno/Jake Martin, Imogen Moreno/Katie Matlin, Jake Martin/Katie Matlin
Kudos: 1





	5 Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random little drabble I wrote a couple years ago. I definitely ship Jake/Imogen a lot though and the idea of them finding one another after graduation and building a bond makes me ^___^. I liked the idea of a school reunion where they can't help but have some messy - but not cheating - moments with some old classmates and flames. Hope y'all enjoy and you can definitely recommend who you want interacting 'cause this is gonna be multi chapter <3 !

"Are you nervous?" Imogen asked as she pulled an oversized burnt orange t shirt over her messy bed head. "Reuniting with people like this is a surefire way to bring back old feelings. Which is... not necessarily bad, if that's what you're looking for..." She trailed off, bending down to grab a pair of fishnet tights from the floor. She untangled them, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head sort of criticizing her for putting on the exact same outfit she'd worn the day before.

"Why would I be?" Jake responded, stretching in bed, allowing the sheets to just barely cover his hips, a look that he knew drove Imogen insane. "Are _you_ nervous for me to maybe reunite with some old flames?" He teased.

Imogen slipped her feet into a pair of black Doc Martens and stood up. "I told you," she started. "I'm happy trying out this whole open thing. I'm just wondering if mixing casual sex with multiple parters and people who you had major feelings for in your formative years is a good idea."

Jake gestured for Imogen to come to him, pulling her on top of him and kissing her. "So you've thought about this a little bit?" He stifled a laugh as he spoke, letting Imogen know that he thought her attempts at covering up her worry and slight jealousy was cute. Jake and Imogen had been dating for about three years now. They hadn't interacted much when they were at Degrassi, but two years after they graduated, they crossed paths again and ended up hitting it off. Three years into the relationship, they had decided that they wanted to try polyamory. Not because they didn't satisfy one another, but because they honestly had a lot of healthy bond that consisted of a lot of trust. They weren't quite sure if this was going to be the move for them, but they didn't see the harm in trying it out. The worst that could happen is that they'd go back to loving one another exclusively. Still a prize in their eyes.

"A little bit." Imogen spoke, slipping into a slight baby voice. "I trust you, one hundred percent, it's just that this is a real nose dive in. We haven't even tried the whole poly thing yet, but we're going to open ourselves up to our old high school chums?"

"You're acting like my five year high school reunion is a swinger party." Jake joked.

"You're right." Imogen resigned, still straddling Jake. "So how do you think people are going to react to seeing us together? I mean, the people we don't keep up with."

"Hmm..." Jake squinted his eyes. "I think... I don't care." He said lightheartedly, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. Imogen wished she could be as laid back as Jake. Honestly, sometimes he didn't even seem human the way he just shrugged things off and went with the flow. "People are gonna have crap to say. And we're gonna talk crap on people we see later. It's a vicious, gross cycle, and also one hundred percent the entire reason behind high school reunions. You really think people want to reconnect with people they went to high school with and reminisce over the good ol' times? No. People go to high school reunions because they want to show everyone they went to high school with that they made something out of themselves, and they want to judge everyone else based on how they have aged and who they married and how much they're getting paid. I have half a mind not to go."

Imogen loved when Jake went off on his tangents. They were usually about things like the environment, reality show contestants, or people having gender reveals for their babies, but he always made some pretty good points. And he was always so passionate, which she was intimidated by at first but had grown to love over the years.

She pulled him out of bed, grunting as she pulled on his arm and struggled to move his weight. "You gotta start getting ready. The reunion is in three hours. I'm gonna go do my makeup and hair, and you're gonna pull on the flannel that smells the least gross and pretend like it's clean." She said, and Jake laughed.

"You know me too well." He replied.

"Yeah I do. At least spray it with some air freshener or something for the special event. We haven't done laundry in almost a month, so even your cleanest flannels are a little funky smelling." She said, kissing Jake's cheek and walking away, toward the bathroom to continue getting ready. She hadn't technically graduated with the Class of 2013, she would have if she hadn't messed up her senior year by failing, but she still spent four years with the people in the Class of 2013, so she felt like she had a little bit of a right to attend the reunion. Even if she didn't, she was dating Jake, who was in the Class of 2013, so she believed she earned her spot.

Things had changed for Imogen a bit in the four years since she graduated from Degrassi. Her style had definitely calmed down a little bit, her closet consisting of more basic items rather than the quirky, loud things she opted for back in the day. Her long dark hair stayed down most of the time instead of up in buns, and she had gotten contacts. She spent about a half hour on her makeup, focusing most of her time and energy into her thick eyebrows and shiny highlighted cheekbones. As she looked in the mirror, she saw a changed woman. And she knew that the people she reunited with tonight would no doubt notice the change too.

"Ready to go?" Jake sneaked up behind Imogen in the mirror and wrapped his arms around Imogen. She turned around in shock, noticing that Jake had actually attempted to look good instead of just throwing on a crappy flannel and dirty garden jeans. He had a grey button down shirt and black pants, pulled together by a casual black overcoat. He looked good, but not like he was trying too hard.

"Ready to go." Imogen responded. There was a small get together happening before the reunion at The Dot, the guest list so far consisting of Mo, Marisol, Katie and Fiona. Other people were sure to show up, but Imogen would be happy if it was kept to just that small group. She knew that seeing Jake's ex Katie was going to be awkward enough, she didn't exactly need an audience to add to the awkwardness.


End file.
